Horrors of the Eldritch Truth
by Kurenai-Uzamaki
Summary: The mission in Wave Country was a success, but a past that was long forgotten starts to rise up in the Elemental Nations once more. With trick weaprons and Jinchuuriki being the main focus. Watch as Naruto, no the Jinchuuriki rise up with the odds against them all. In a battle that ended ages ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

 **This is a Naruto and Bloodborne crossover story! Me and my friend** _ **Vanishing Flash**_ **are now doing a collaboration story. And this is that story. Well he doing it together by using our ideas and somewhat new plot line making this a fun read, and also an intense one. So shout to to** _ **Vanishing Flash**_ **for helping me and check out his page.**

"Character Dialogue" ****

 **"Kyuubi/Powerful Entity Speech"**

 _"Character thoughts"_ ****

 **(Flashback/Scene Break)**

 **Jutsu**

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto bristled as he walked down the heavily crowded streets of Konoha ignoring the usual glares sent his way. There just finished there C turned A rank mission from Wave Country and he was furious! He only got paid half what he was supposed to get paid, and when he tried to talk to Hokage-jiji he was sent out of the Office! And his teammates totally ditched him again! And what's even worse this red headed kid didn't even bat him an eyelash when there encountered him on the street!

" _Tch. Stupid bakas! I need to blow off some steam."_

He changed his direction to the furthest training that he knew of. Training ground 1 near the Hokage Monument and hidden behind the dense forest. It took him about 20 minutes to make it there, and another 5 of navigating through the forest until he finally entered the training ground.

The training ground was beautiful, it was huge with a large waterfall supported by a small rock wall making a decent sized pound. His anger finally reached its peak as he summoned his clones to begin his training.

A bruised and damaged Naruto was slumped over with his hands on the now destroyed forest floor. His body was drenched in sweat as he breathed heavily. His orange and blue jumpsuit was now a bundle of ash, and his pants were shredded from the knee and below. His head band still tightly secured around his forehead, as he flipped over and was now laying on his back.

" **Hmmm seems you're finally taking your training seriously?"**

Naruto's blue eyes widened to epic proportions as a deep voice invaded his own head. He wasn't dumb (some people would disagree) and he could probably figure it who the voice belonged too.

"K-kyubbi.." he whispered and the voice chuckled deeply

" **The one and only. And it's time for us to talk."**

Naruto felt his eyes grow heavily and a pulling sensation in his head. His eyes slowly closed as he laid limp on the first floor. When he opened his eyes again he was greeted by dull grey colored walls with rust adorning the walls and leaking into the water below it. His hands touched the water beneath him and he shivered slightly at the coldness. He picked himself up and looked around until his eyes laid themselves on a giant cage with bars in the front. There was a note with the Kanji for 'seal' in the center and Naruto's hand unconsciously moved over his stomach. Swallowing his nervousness and fear, he took a few hesitant steps forward with the only sound being the small splashes of the water.

A giant roar echoed through the sewer like area and Naruto was hurled backwards slightly as he fell back on his ass. The roar finally subsided and Naruto picked himself up with a soft moan as he rubbed his backside. His first instinct was to glare at whoever did this, but when he looked up his glare immediately left. In its place was a look of fear. There in all its glory. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the giant fox was seated with all 9 tails swinging back and forth and the red slotted eyes piercing his own deep cerulean.

"K-kyuubi!" Naruto squeaked out as his eyes never left the somewhat hypnotic red eyes.

The Kyuubi nodded as he curled his tails around his huge frame and lowered its head to get a better look the young child

" _ **So this is the Yondaime Hokage's brat? He looks smaller in person. Could he really be a dependent of a Hunter"**_

" **Kit, it seems I'm not so sure what I think about you so far. From being a descendent of a Hunter."**

Naruto swallowed his fear yet again and diverted his eyes from the demons "A Hunter? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

The Kyuubi chuckled slightly but he was getting slightly irritated from the rapid questions. **"Stop and listen!"** he sold loudly making Naruto jump slightly and shrink down "H-hai"

" **Listen kit, I'm not here to hurt you, and this seal here makes it impossible for me to do so anyways. And I'll answer all your questions in due time."**

Naruto took in a few deep breaths, and slowly his nervousness started to fade away. He was still on edge but something about this fox made him feel comfortable.

"Gomen Kyuubi-sama it's just. This doesn't happen very often...or at all."

Kyuubi nodded and swung his tails on a dismissive manner **"No need to formalities kit, and I understand what you're saying"**

Naruto nodded slightly shocked that the Kyuubi was talking with so much familiarity,and calmness. "If I may ask, why am I here Kyuubi-san?" Naruto asked and the giant fox sighed and seemingly looked lost in thought **"I sense that this world is in grave danger. From the time me and my brother and sisters were born we were raised by our father, the Rikudou Sennin. He had a fight with the Juubi, and ended up sealing it into himself becoming the ten tails jinchuriki. Then he sealed a power essence in the moon. People suspect it was the his mother Kaguya the Rabbit goddess. But alas she isn't the only one sealed in the moon itself, a more powerful entity whose name goes unheard, and unknown. And I assume my siblings will be telling their hosts this as well."**

Naruto sat in awe as he listened to the Kyuubi tell his story. It sounded almost fake, and like a fairy tail. The Rikudou Sennin? Rabbit goddess? An unknown entity? The Juubi? And what the hell was a Hunter?!

" **I know this is a lot to take in. And trust me, it's not going to get any easier from here on out."**

The giant fox tilted his head down and beckoned Naruto to come closer. Naruto looked hesitant at first, he took a few steps closer and the Kyuubi swished his tails and a gaunt bubble formed on the murky water. Naruto eyes widened at what he saw, there were people using these crazy looking weapons. They killed with with no hesitation, making their kills quick and efficient. Spilling blood like trained warriors. He was amazed, and quite sick "W-who are these people."

" **They call themselves Hunters. Thier warriors, using these trick weapons to their advantages. User and spiller of blood. They hunt beats, there pilgrimage for these beats and destroy them before the so called beast-ness can be spread."**

Naruto sat in shock

"What you mean user and spiller of blood? And what are beats and tricks weapons?"

" **Watch."**

Naruto's eyes once again fell on the man in the bubble. Wearing a black tricot, with a grey duster coat with a pair of black gauntlets and boots. He held a strange looking contraption in his left hand, but in his right hand laid something that captured his attention. It was a giant saw that had blood letting teeth making it look easier to draw blood. It was held with a long Handle, with the saw following the Handel. He saw the so called Hunter flick the Handle back, the saw flew open, taking the shape of a real clever. He looked shocked until the Hunters speed slowed dramatically, but his range increased tenfold. The clever went straight through a grey looking wolf with glowing red eyes. The hunger sprung the clever back making it go to its first form as it cut the wolf straight in half.

"Sugoi."

The Kyuubi nodded, agreeing with his host. **"Hai, it's quite impressive of what these humans were capable of. They made all their own weapons in these workshop like areas. Infusing them these gemstones to give them more advantages on combat. And now Naruto, when I was sealed inside you I had a mission if my own. My father once said to stop this presence from reeking havoc onto the Elemental Nations, all of us."**

The Kyuubi locked his red crimson eyes on Naruto's own blue ones

" **You, you are going to become a Hunter."**

 _ **(Scene break)**_

Naruto groaned as his hand moved over his face as he touched the soft grass of the training ground. The fresh air hit his nostrils as he looked at the dark sky. He looked at his arm and noticed the new Kanji for 'Mercy' that now adorned his right wrist. _"So there are 8 more, all wielding different weapons."_ he looked over at his other wrist making the Kanji 'Blunder' more noticeable. He closed his eyes and didn't want to open them _"Having this much responsibility already, I never expected this to happen. Especially at this age."_

He clenched his fists softly as he kicked flipped himself off the floor and made his way back down the Hokage Monument. He didn't have a sense of time but it seemed to be past midnight since there were no villagers walking around. There was only anbu jumping from building to building as he finally made it to his apartment. It was very dimly lit as he stepped through the front door. His eyes scanned his small apartment as as the only lamp he had was almost broken. He closed the door softly as he made his way to his room.

"I'm home."

He said as it quietly echoed through the small household letting his eyes fall. He didn't bother changing, he fell down on his bed. Suddenly his back bored made a sickening crack and fell down to the floor taking Naruto with it. Naruto groaned as he hit the floor, he lifted his hands up as he turned them over to look at his wrists looking at the new additions on his body. His eyes grew heavy as his hands fell limp at his sides with his mind running rampant.

" _Maybe, just maybe things will get better."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Character Dialogue"

 **"Kyuubi/Powerful Entity Speech"**

 _"Character thoughts"_

 **(Flashback/Scene Break)**

 **Jutsu**

 **Chapter 2: The Hunters Dream**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto opened his eyes he wasn't expecting to meet with a place he's never seen before. It was dull, the sky seemed to be a permanent grey. With the only light source being the white moon, shining its rays through the open sky, and some dead trees. He looked down and slowly moved his hand across the hard floor. Rocks, it was all rocks laid out in a walking pattern, leading to a path that followed up a small trial. He looked to his right, and his eyes went wide. There was pillars as far as the eye can see, all looking identical to the other. _"This place…"_

He finally picked himself off the ground and followed the path beneath his feet. As he followed the path his eyes never left the small white flowers planted around each corner. The glistened from the moons rays and looked more beautiful than anything he had even before. He stopped in his tracks as he looked around him, a giant dead tree laid on top of a cliff, Victorian castle bit atop.

" _S-sugoi"_

There was a stone pathway leading up to the closed door of the building. With a trial of grave stones falling the said path. At the bottom there was a small dent in the cliff making a small sitting area stick out. His eyes widened slightly as he changed his path _"Is that a person?!"_

He made his way over ignoring the glowing bowl to his left and the new side of gravestones. He reached this new person, he reached his hands out and something stopped him. His mind shut down as he looked down and _"T-this isn't a person."_

He reached out yet again and cupped the hand in his own. Seeing the man made palm and the bolts user _"This is just a doll…"_

He moved the dolls hand away as he looked at the small brown coat, and a red ascot looking decoration around the neck area with a gold gem in the middle. The face looked porcelain, in pristine condition and no blemishes to be seen. The eyes being almost green with a small blue in them. He was mesmerized, he's never seen a creation like this before. He's seen what a puppeteer could do in history books, but this, this was perfection. He never noticed the doll twitch slightly and the eyes slide open to blink once.

"Time to wake up good Hunter."

 _ **(Scene break)**_

Naruto's eyes flew open and shot up in deep sweat. He looked around frantically, but all he saw was his familiar room with him in his new broken bed. His breath hitched as he held is not aching head.

" _What the hell was that. The felt to real to be just a dream."_

He moved his hand and looked at it closely _"I know I felt rocks, and I know that I saw."_ he looked at him alarm clock and his eyes widened dramatically "8:48! I'm already late!"

With speeds which seemed faster than the Yondaime Hokage he finished his shower, breakfast and managed to brush his teeth in 20 minutes. He was about to put his clothes on when he stopped mid step.

" _It's weird, but this jumpsuit."_ he said holding his usual orange and blue jumpsuit in his hands _"Doesn't look so appealing anymore."_ With a heavy heart and threw it aside and decided to wear a regular black t-shirt with regular black training pants. His headband already tightly around his forehead as he looked at himself in the mirror. He touched his headband and subconsciously rubbed his right wrist.

He pushed his thoughts out of his mind and quickly left his apartment and made his way to trading ground 7.

 _ **(Scene break)**_

"Gahh shredded is that baka! He's never this late!"

Kakashi chuckled softly as he eyed his two little genin "Now now Sakura calm down, I'm sure Naruto has a reason for being late today." he said with a small eye smile as Sakura scowled and Sasuke brooded. "This is unacceptable sensei. No ninja should be late no matter the circumstances."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he flipped a page in his icha icha book. "So are you calling me a bad shinobi Sakura?"

Sakura paled slightly and waved her hands in a dramatic fashion "No no! Your an amazing shinobi Kakashi-sensei! I-i ju-"

"Gomen. I woke up late today.

A voice said as he walked through the clearing with a hand behind his head. But his voice lacked the usual enthusiasm.

"Naruto-baka! Your even later then Kakashi-sensei!" she sent her fist towards his head and Sasuke and Kakashi rolled there eyes. A typical morning for team 7.

Naruto saw the fist fly his way, courtesy of his pink haired teammate. Something clicked in his mind and his hand sprang up and caught her fist before it made contact. Sakura, as did the rest of team 7 widened there eyes and what just happened. It wasn't something huge, but it was for Naruto's standards.

Naruto replied what he had done and his eyes widened as well. _"W-what? I didn't know how I did that."_

"Gomen, but I had a rough night."

Naruto's voice broke the silence as he let go of Sakura's wrist and quickly moved around here until he was out of her range.

"Oookay then. Well since we're all here, gather around my little genins." Kakashi said happily as his 3 students focused their attention on him.

"Well since we just finished our first mission outside of Konoha, it's time for all of you to step open your training." all three genin perked up at this and Sakura raised her hand. Kakashi nodded at her as he flipped another page "Sakura?"

"Well what would you train us in Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi snapped his book shut, and looked at his students "Sakura I have convinced Kurenai to teach you in gen and taijutsu. You have a meeting with her at training ground 8 after our meeting. Sasuke, me and you are going to be working on almost everything, since you unlocked your sharingan the possibilities are almost endless. And Naruto."

Kakashi frowned as he looked at his blonde student. It seemed like he wasn't even paying attention, he was looking ahead but his mind was elsewhere. His head snapped to him as soon as he said his name, but the lack of enthusiasm in training put Kakashi slightly on edge.

"Naruto I don't know what to do with you. Your a wildcard, it would be best of you would work on your chakra control since you have barely any mastery over it." Naruto gave a slight nod, barely hearing what his sensei said as again the white team looked shocked. There was no outrage, no yelling or screaming. Just a nod.

Sakura looked over slightly worried for her blonde teammate but crushed the thought almost as fast as it came. _"Probably trying to play the cool guy act to get a date with me! Ha what a baka I figured out your plan already!"_

Sasuke on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He wasn't wearing his regular jumpsuit which already sent off warning bells. With catching Sakura's fist, and lack of enthusiasm. There was something wrong with Naruto. He would never admit that out loud of course, just a simple observation pm reading people. And Naruto was running his wrists an awful lot.

"Hey dope, what's wrong with your wrists? You've been rubbing them an awful lot." he asked on his bored tone and Kakashi nodded, he was going to ask as well. Seems Sasuke beat him to it. Sakura looked shocked that Sasuke spoke and tried to impress him

"Yeah baka, making Sasuke-kun worry!"

Naruto jumped slightly at being talked, he finally processed the question and quickly stopped his rubbing "I-it's nothing.

This made team 7 (more specifically Sasuke and Kakashi) more skeptical on what happened to Naruto. Naruto put his hands on his pockets and cursed himself for forgetting to cover them up. "It's nothing. You guys worried about me before so why start now." as soon as he said that his eyes widened as did the rest of team 7. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in shock, not expecting him to ever say anything like that. Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the young blonde. _"This doesn't seem like Naruto, it's the same chakra signature, but it's somewhat colder."_

Naruto stood silent as he eyes the ground and tried to ignore the glances sent his way by his teammates. He was happy when Kakashi spoke first

"Anyway, Naruto I will let this one slide but I want nothing of it again. And the real reason I called you here was for hand you these slips" he pulled 3 small pieces of paper from his pouch "This is the team nomination for the Chunin exams." the genin's eyes widened and looked on in shock "Now this is a team effort, which means of one of you doesn't show up, the rest of the team can not participate. The exams start in 1 week from today in front of the academy. I would expect to see you all there since I believe you three work well together. Ja!"

Kakashi left with the three papers falling In front of the 3 genin. Naruto picked his up quickly and without muttering a goodbye, made his way out of the trading ground. Well he would have if it wasn't for a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere dope. I want to know what exactly has happened to you," Sasuke said with a glare and his eyes snapped to his pink haired teammate "And shut up Sakura, you only make things worse" Sakura deflated as she backed up and watched her teammates with sad eyes. Naruto felt a scowl each his face as he pushed Sasuke hand off him "Nothing teme stop asking." Sasuke glared again, he wasn't going to lose this argument to a dead last.

"Shut up baka we all know something is wrong, so spill it before I make you."

Naruto felt his fists tighten as he glared over at his raven haired teammate "I don't force you to tell me your secrets, so I'm sure you won't force me to tell mine."

Naruto quickly ended the conversation and left without another word. Sasuke glared in the direction Naruto left, he clicked his teeth together and spun around. He was going to find a Kakashi sensei. Sakura finding out that they were alone looked at Sasuke with a blush and a nervous smile

"Hey Sasuke. Do you maybe want to go ou-"

"No."

Sakura defeated once again and sighed as Sasuke left the clearing. She was worried about her two teammates. More Sasuke than Naruto. But Naruto wasn't himself today, Sasuke spoke less if that was even possible while Naruto...Naruto showed no out right emotion other than anger at being asked so many questions. She needed to get to trading ground 8 and meet Kurenai.

 _ **(With Naruto)**_

Usually after a meeting Naruto would head over to Ichiraku ramen and get a few bowls for a job well done. But today, he passed by and never gave it a second thought. Some people looked at him in shock for not entering. But an anbu came down from the street. The villagers stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfold. "Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama wants to see you."

Naruto nodded without hesitation as the anbu grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared from sight.

Naruto and the anbu appeared in front of the tower as the shinobi guided the blonde to the office. Naruto ignored the glare sent his way be the secretary and waited for entrance

The anbu waited an extra second for Naruto to hurts down the door and walk himself lime usual. When he saw no trace of that happening. He slowly knocked "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here."

"Send him in"

Naruto walked passed the anbu and when he entered he was met with a friendly smile from the old Hokage.

"Hello Naruto-kun been awhile hasn't it?"

Naruto tried his to smile, but it came off slightly forced "Hai jii-chan." The Hokage nodded and his smile soon fell as he eyed the young man "Naruto-kun, I heard from Kakashi that something may have happened to you. And I want you to let me know if anything happens okay? And not to tell the Hokage, but to a grandfather figure." Hiruzen said with a fond smile as he waited for Naruto to answer. He was slightly scared something happened to him on the newest mission or something worse. He saw Naruto's eyes flags through many different emotions before finally settling on guilt and confusion. Naruto gave his best fake smile possible and gave his famous thumbs up. "Don't worry about me Hokage-jiji! I'm just focusing on my ninja career now, got to he strong to take that hat from you!"

Hiruzen gave a smile of his own and nodded, though he could tell that Naruto was hiding something. He would wait and see how this plays out. "Of course Naruto-kun I was just worried for you. You dismissed Naruto."

Naruto nodded and as soon as his back was facing the Hokage, his smile fell. As he opened the door, he tilted his head to the side still avoiding eye contact "Jiji. In Suna, did they have have human like porcelain puppets?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the random question and adopted a thinking pose. "No never, there has only been the regular puppets made from wood and metal, some even going down the line to create human puppets." he said as Naruto's eyes flashed with an emotion he couldn't quite understand. "I see…" Naruto said softly as he turned his head back and stepped out of the office.

"Thank you Jiji."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Character Dialogue"

 **"Kyuubi/Powerful Entity Speech"**

 _"Character thoughts"_

 **(Flashback/Scene Break)**

 **Jutsu**

 **Chapter 3: The Doll**

 **(** For this chapter the dolls Dialogue is straight from the game. And not my own) ****

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sighed, since his horrible meeting with his team and his meeting with the Hokage and Naruto didn't know what to think anymore. His mind was in haywire, he tried to wrap his head around that happened on his so called dream and he couldn't come up with a logical answer. He spent the rest of his day on the library looking for anything that matched the description of his dream and he found none. He smacked his head against his hand and shut his eyes tightly

" _This makes no sense. I've searched everything, everything on the Elemental Nations and nothing is here."_ he closed the book he was reading and opened his eyes again. He ignored the weird looks he was getting from the people on the library and quickly left without another word. When he entered the crowded streets of Konoha his eyes diverted anyone that looked his way.

" _The stares. Why do they seem different today?"_

It was a different emotion than he was used to. The usual angry glares were gone and replaced with looks of confusion. He suddenly stopped mid step, his head snapped to his left as his eyes widened ever so slightly and he made a sharp right turn and was met with a glass case. His eyes never wavered as he looked down. White flowers, his feet moved almost automatically as he walked walked through the open door. As soon as he entered a small chime went off

"Hello welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop how can I- Naruto?"

Ino Yamanaka looked on in shock, she never would have thought she would ever see Naruto in her flower shop. "What are you doing here?" she asked with some disdain, she never liked Naruto. To loud and to orange for her taste. Speaking of orange he was not wearing his jumpsuit. She wouldn't say it but he looked slightly good without the orange and that back to shirt made his muscles a little more prominent.

Naruto ballet registered what she said and extended his arm out and lifted his index finger "Those, what are those?" Ino followed his finger and she raised an eyebrow

"Those are bloodroot flowers."

Naruto walked over to them and rested one of the petals in his open palm "Why are they called bloodroots."

Ino looked dumbstruck at the blonde. He didn't even acknowledge her or yell and scream about being Hokage. And this new soft spoken voice was something incredible new "The roots itself contain a red fluid inside of them. That's how it got its name." Ino said and Naruto still rested a petal on his palm "There Beautiful." he said softly and Ino's eyes softened slightly as she bent down next to him "They are aren't they? With such a simple color and and how it reflects." Naruto slightly looked her way and a small smile found its way on his face, forever this first time since his return from Wave. "Hai, they really are amazing. Ino, may I get some of these?"

Ino was shocked again but have a small nod and a smile found its way to her face "Of course how much would you-"

"A bouquet."

Ino bristled at being cut off but nodded anyway. She went out and picked the bouquet and handed it over to him. Their hands touched slightly and Ino erupted into a huge blush. She noticed Naruto didn't even register what happened. "T-that will be 1000 ryo." Naruto nodded ignoring her now reddened face and flew a couple of bills at him and am definitely his way to the door.

Ino widened her eyes and sprung up "Naruto this is way too much! This is tripled the price!"

Naruto stopped mid step and waved his hand "That's okay Ino."

Ino's mouth fell agape and her hand deflected and fell down to her side and watched him walk out her store

" _What the hell! He was acting so different. And he paid me way too much. Something is going on with Naruto and I expect to find out."_ She erupted into another blush as she went over her thoughts _"He did look better without any orange."_ She smacked her head to get the thoughts out of her head when the the chime went off again

"Hello welcome.."

 _ **(Scene break)**_

Naruto laid on his bed with his eyes growing heavy, his clock read 11:47 pm. It was finally time to sleep and he was somewhat giddy. He held the bouquet tight in his hands, he was sure these were the same flowers he saw in his 'dream'. He felt himself start to slip and his eyes flashed in excitement before they finally closed.

When he opened his eyes again he saw the familiar grey sky. His eyes widened slightly as he touched the rock floor. He pulled himself off the ground and looked around. The huge pillars out in the distance, the moon shining down and the white bloodroot followers.

He followed the path again, and as he reached the giant Victorian house again and he stood there frozen. His forgotten bouquet of flowers fell out of his hands and his mouth fell agape.

"W-what."

He took a hesitant step back as he entered his index finger and pointed ahead of him "Y-you're that d-d-"

The doll tilted her head and she gave a small bowl

"Hello, good hunter. I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you."

Naruto stared dumbfounded as soon as the soft feminine voice reached his ears. His finger slumped down and the doll tilted her head again

"Do not fear good Hunter. I am merely here to look after you." She said softly as she put her hands in a cupping design and rested them in front of her. Naruto was having a hard time believing what was happening. He swore last time he was here this doll was just a doll! And here to look after me?

"Can you tell me what this place is?"

The doll nodded and looked up the house

"This is the Hunter's Dream. Where Hunters come and rest from there regular hunt. With pursuing the echos of blood and channeling them into their own strength." Just then the doll gunter and a disgusting little monster with no eyes emerged from tired ground and handed her a box. Naruto turned pale as he saw the creature and took another step back. And watched it with trained eyes. The doll saw his weary and decided to calm him.

"Ah, the little ones. Inhabitants of the dream, they find hunters like yourself, worship and serve them. Speak words they do not, but still, aren't they sweet?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded as the small creature disappeared back into the ground. The doll walked over to the blonde and extended her arms and handed him the box

"Good Hunter, I present to you your own trick weapon. Each one being special. Your weapon once belonged to a Hunter if such strength. Eileen the Crow, a Hunter of Hunter's whispered sword duty was to dispose of those whose lust for blood corrupted them. Sparing no mercy. So good Hunter please accept my gift."

Naruto reached out slowly and picked up the box in his hands. His hands shuddered from the cold box, the box suddenly turned red and started leaking down in a red liquid.

"Do not fear good Hunter.'

Naruto calmed down from the soft voice and let the box melt away.

His eyes never left what was inside. It was a small short sword looking blade. With a indent in the middle with what looks like a second blade connected in the middle. With a dark steel black handle.

The doll tilted her head again

"A mere gift. These are the Blades of Mercy, a trick weapon. Only used by one other. And look behind you." With his weapon still on hand Naruto turned around and almost shrieked. Another small creature formed from the ground and lifted up a weird looking contraption that he recognized from the bubble that Kyuubi showed him. Naruto grabbed it from the weird creature.

The creature gave a small happy shriek and framed back into the ground. Naruto chuckled slightly as he looked at the new weapon in his hands.

"This is your left hand weapon. The Blunderbuss. It's what you Hunters call a gun. It consumes quicksilver bullets with each use and effective in battles. Quicksilver bullets are special, made with blood and if they hit directly your opponent stagers, and left vulnerable for a short period of time."

Naruto widened his eyes. He's never heard of a weapon that could do anything like that. He suddenly looked at his wrists. His right saying Mercy and the left Blunder. He understood it not, the Kyuubi gave him these for the weapons he would be given on the dream. Which means the fox itself knew about the Hunter's Dream.

"Umm Miss..Doll?"

The doll shifted her body towards the young man and leaned her head slightly "What is it you desire good Hunter?"

"Well for one do you have a name? And why exactly am I a Hunter?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answers these questions"

Naruto looked shocked at first and almost glared at the doll until she spoke again

"I am merely a doll. Made to look after the Hunter's. I was given no name only here to serve. So such questions I cannot answer."

Naruto deflated as he nodded and looked down at the weapons on his hands. He suddenly channeled his chakra and the two weapons sealed themselves into their respective Kanji.

The doll merely clapped softly at the display

Naruto subconsciously rubbed his wrists as he looked up at the doll "What else can you tell me about Hunter's?"

"The Hunters are people who hunt beasts, beasts who broke from the blood and now run ramped. Perishing these beasts and pursuing the echos of blood into their own strength. But I am afraid that these echos are no more. I sense no beats are left in the world."

"It all started Yharnam. Yharnam was a towering, labyrinthine city, home to both the Healing Church, and the Blood Ministrations. One may presume that the Healing Church ruled over the city. The Church focuses around healing by infusions of blood. Miraculously, this blood healing can repair wounds and cure or destroy diseases. Yharnam's whole culture became focused on this blood, even to the point of blood-based drinks surpassing alcohol. Yharnam's populace is apparently viewed as insane or degenerate by the outer world, and the citizens have become extremely distrustful of non-natives as a result.

Naruto gulped slightly, it all sounded too surreal "What happened?"

"Yharnam was destroyed long ago. As was Yharar'gul. Once someone ate the forbidden fruit and gained the power of chakra, the Hunter's and all the people died. And the race of shinobi came to be."

Naruto was on shock, a whole raven if warriors and people just wiped off just like that. It sounded like a fairy tail. But with what has happened to him in the past few days, he shouldn't be surprised

He felt a hand on his shoulder and widened his eyes when he saw the doll again

"Time to wake up good Hunter."

 _ **(Scene break)**_

Naruto woke up in a deep sweat once again. He reached his right arm up and rubbed his hand on his wrist. He looked at his clock

" _4:23"_

He rubbed his wrists harder than before. There was a small hiring sensation and small blood spots on each of his wrists. He pulled his hand back and channeled a small amount of chakra into the Kanji for 'Mercy'

A sudden poof was heard and there in Naruto's hand, the Blades of Mercy in all their glory. He stared at the weapon in his hand. _"So they transferred over from the dream."_

He sealed the weapon back into the Kanji and fell back into his still broken bed.

" _Should I tell Hokage-jijj about this? He wouldn't take this well and with me talking to throw Kyuubi...this could be bad."_

He sighed slightly as he closed his eyes once again _"People who all died because of the birth of chakra. But from what I was told these beats were on the verge of destroying anything anyway_

 _Is there always going to be a threat in this world? And is there no way to avoid that? Kyuubi said that his siblings would he telling them this as well. Does that mean there are other people with tailed beasts sealed in them? Then that means…_

" _There are 9 new Hunters including myself."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Character Dialogue"

 **"Kyuubi/Powerful Entity Speech"**

 _"Character thoughts"_  
 **  
(Flashback/Scene Break)**

 **Jutsu**

 **Chapter 4: A battle of Hunters**

(A time skip went by in this chapter. The prelims just ended, and the one month training period for the end of the exams. Which means that the forest of death portion is over.)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Oh my Kami-sama…"_

Naruto's brain was running a mile a minute. The prelims for the Chunin exams just ended and he the Hokage just have them a onwards month training period before the finals actually begins. The matches were

Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuuga Neji

Nara Shikamaru vs Temari

Kankuro vs Aburame Shino

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Gaara

Naruto was not happy, he finally made contact with Kyuubi again, and what he found out was no pretty

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Naruto and his team just finished the Forest of death with little to no injuries. The only big thing there was was Sasuke getting a weird looking mark on his shoulder and a snake person attacking them. And maybe Sakura cutting her hair. They were one of the first 3 teams to enter the tower and, Sasuke was quickly ushered away and Sakura went to a shower. So he was left alone...again.

He looked around the room, it was a very spacious room and the only thing there was were rooms and a cafeteria. He felt a powerful tug inside his mind and his eyes went dizzy. He fell back into a small chair and slumped over.

When he opened his eyes he was met with a familiar sewer looking area with giant bars. His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet "Kyuubi? Did you call me here?" he asked aloud and a deep chuckle ran through the clearing. **"Of course I did kit. It should be obvious by now."** Naruto looked flabbergasted as he stared at the giant fox "How should I know you've only sent me here once!" The giant fox chuckled again and waved his nine tails **"Listen kit no matter how amusing you may be, yelling would just be futile."**

Naruto huffed and his hand reached to his wrists "Yeah Yeah Kyuubi, but in all honestly is there any other way I can come back here without you bringing me here?"

The huge fox tilted it's orange head to the side and nodded **"Yeah but we would have to weaken the seal of little bit, and I'm sure since the exams started this isn't the best time to do that."** Naruto nodded agreeing with the fox **"But I did call you here for a reason."**

Naruto noticed the fox straighten up and side the same mimicking its actions by habit

" **I sense another jinchuriki in the exams."**

Naruto's eyes flew wide in shock as his mouth fell agape. His mind going haywire as he proceeded the information. _"A-a jinchuuriki? Then that means."_

" **As you guessed it, I'm assuming that my brother has informed his host of their new power and is hiding it as well."** Kyuubi said as he looked down as the blondes crazed look

"Then what are we going to do? What am I going to do?! Wait who is the jinchuriki?"

" **I'm not exactly sure who it is but I know who the demon is. Shakuka, with the power to control sand and looks like a tanuki."**

"Wait that red headed kid, I think his name was Gaara. He uses a gourd to maintain and control his sand. And he has these back areas around his eyes." the Kyuubi nodded in understanding **"Hai then it must be him."**

Naruto took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down "Okay so there is another Hunter in Konoha. Fuck I haven't trained in my weapons yet and I'm not even sure how to use them!"

The fox grinned showing its well devolved canine **"No need to worry, after this portion of the exams are over.**

 **Your Hunter training will begin."**

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

The Hokage dismissed all the remaining genin and Chuunin and one by one all left the prelims area. Some people were shocked that Naruto wasn't sprinting out and we're more surprised when Ino of all people cane up to him. Team 7 and team 8 looked shocked "Hey Naruto how are those flowers you bought?" all Konoha genin were in a state of shock as they watched the two weapons blondes interact. They saw Naruto smile somewhat _"That's the first time he smiled so far.."_ They all thought

"Good Ino thank you." it wasn't soon after that he left saying a quick goodbye to Ino and team 7 and made his way out if the arena. Ino watched him leave and narrowed her eyes _"He barely said anything again"_

She saw Sakura walking towards her with an irritated Sasuke behind her "Hey Ino-pig what the hell was that about? You've never talked to Naruto-baka before."

Ino shrugged "He came into my flower shop a few days ago and picked up some flowers. I wanted to see how they were faring. And he didn't give me a good answer." Kiba scoffed as he laid his now asleep dog on his head "Whatever that baka does is his own damn business." Ino smiled wickedly "Seems you're mad at Naruto beating you in the prelims huh Kiba?"

Kiba scoffed as Sakura giggled slightly. Sasuke soon left the arena as well. The two females didn't notice him leave as he made his way to find Kakashi.

 _ **(Scene break)**_

Naruto huffed as he fell to his knees. He still couldn't grasp what his new weapons could do. He held his Blades of Mercy in his right hand and sighed. From what his memory could remember all these trick weapons should be able to 'transform' or turn into a new form. No matter how hard he tried it was always the same. And he had none of these quicksilver bullets so his Blunderbuss was useless.

"Fuck I can't do this!"

It was hard to train on these new weapons when you really had no enemies to fight. His clones worked okay but they popped away after one hit so there were basically useless. It's only been about 3 days since the prelims ended and he was disappointed by the process he was making. He could only maintain to hold his new weapons for about 30 minutes before he collapsed and his lack of skill made him stop. And to make matters worse he hasn't been sent back to the Hunter's Dream since his last visit. He racked his brain trying to remember anything that the Doll said to him that was of importance. Something about a town of Yharnam and Yharar'gul. How blood can make some quicksi-

Naruto's eyes widened as he sprang to his feet. "Holy shit how did I forget!" he took his trick weapon and sliced across his palm. He cringed from the sudden pain and let his blood fall onto the weapon itself. (I'm not sure it was ever explained how you can do this in the game itself.) It glowed slightly and a small red number appeared on the side.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "5. Does that mean I have 5 shots now?" he muttered quietly to himself as he bent over slightly and raised the weapon up to his sides. His finger rested against the trigger as he hesitated. He didn't know what exactly this would do. He changed his direction to a tree across the way. He breathed in and tried to calm his nerves.

Then he pulled the trigger.

 _ **Bang!**_

He felt the barrel heat up slightly and his arm jerked backwards as small pellet looking objects flew from the front. It admitted a loud bang noise that left his ears. ringing for several seconds. His eyes closed from the sudden movement and noise as he lowered the weapon. His was shocked at what just happened, the sudden power was unimaginable! His head snapped to the tree and his somewhat smile left his face. There was nothing on the tree at all. He frowned and sweat that nothing was around him at all. He walked closer to the tree until he was a good 10 feet away. He raised the weapon again and slowly put his finger on the gold trigger. Something told him that getting closer it would work. He pulled the trigger again.

This time he was prepared for his arm jerking backwards and he closed his eyes again from the loud sound. He heard a loud shattering and opened his eyes to see the whole front of the tree was blown off. The bark laid scattered through the floor and decent sized holes on it. They all look scattered but still somewhat close together.

He somewhat smirked and looked back at his weapon he kept it in his hand as he now lifted up his Blades of Mercy and examined them again. It was weird but every time his weapons were out the sudden sensation in his wrists went away. And it felt almost natural to him to have his weapons out

" _I say it's natural yet I barely know how to use them."_

He summoned 100 shadow clones and sent them into the dense forest. He waited for a few seconds until he finally walked into the forest. A predatory grin on his face _"Time to hunt."_

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

 _ **Exams.**_

"I forfeit."

"WHAT!?"

Shikamaru put his finger in his ear "Ma ma don't be so loud. I was running out of chakra and it would be useless to continue on how weak I would be. Thinking over 200 moves ahead can really put a toll on someone. Troublesome…"

Temari widened her eyes finally realizing at how much of a disadvantage she actually was. She clenched his fists as she haired at the Nara. But before she could speak the Procter came down

"Winner Temari of the sand!"

The Chunin exams crowd went wild. After Uchiha Sasuke not showing up and having to postpone his fight till the last fight made most people disappointed. And some were even more upset seeing Konoha shinobi just give up when he had the upper hand. Shikamaru and Temari returned to the stands with a yelling Ino and a sighing Nara.

The Hokage chuckled slightly and looked over to his right "Well it seems that young Temari is very talented."

"Hai thank you Hokage-sama. She has always been talented. And with that fan she used she really is deadly."

The Hokage nodded "Agreed Kazekage-sama."

The Procter wanted for the crowd to call down before speaking.

"Can I have Kankuro of the sand and Aburame Shino come down!"

"I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled from the stands. The crowd boo'ed loudly and Shino just nodded and sat back down.

The proctor sighed again. Two forfeits in a row and it was getting slightly boring now. Let's hope this next fight will be better...or actually happen.

"May I have Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara please come down!"

Gaara used a modified sand shunshine and appeared in the arena within seconds. A few seconds went by and the Hokage as we're the rookie 9 started to worry

"Uzumaki Naruto! You have 5 more minutes, if you do not show you are disqualified!"

Silence greeted the arena and boos started to come from the watchers while the Konoha genin were getting worried "Where could he be? First Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei don't show up and now Naruto?!" Sakura said and she looked over to the other rookies. Kiba scowled "That's dead last better show up that's all im saying. He beats me then runs away? I doubt Naruto would do that." Akamaru yipped in agreement to his master and Ino nodded "I agree. It's not Naruto to just run right forehead?" Sakura bristled at being called her nickname but nodded "Hai he doesn't just leave li-"

"GOMEN! I'M HERE NOW!"

A blonde haired kid yelled as he flew through the entrance and jumped down the stairs and landed on the arena floor. The crowd went silent as they eyed the newcomer. His headband was tightly around his forehead as it held up the spiky blonde locks from falling into his eyes. He was wearing a regular black t-shirt shirt with black anbu pants, with white bandages going up his arms up till his forearms. A red capsule with red liquid was hanging around his neck like a necklace.

Most people were shocked to see him out of his orange outfit and the Procter just waved his hand bored "Any reason why your late Uzumaki?"

Naruto chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head "I overslept."

Some people laughed as the Hokage face palmed. The Kazekage chuckled as well and watched the two genin. The Procter rolled his eyes as everyone also tried to ignore the yelling pink haired teammate. "The match between Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara will begin!"

"Start!"

As soon as the man jumped away both genin stayed silent. Naruto's face took a serious manner shocking most people in the arena. Mainly the rookies and their sensei's. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest as the cork from his gourd become undone. Naruto never moved as he watched the sand spill out. He closed his eyes and sighed. This was it, his first true battle. and it seemed like Gaara had no idea.

He would not let this be a battle of chakra.

"Gaara."

Naruto's voice was ice. It sent shivers down the spine of most inexperienced shinobi and civilians. Gaara raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened as Naruto lifted up his arms and started undoing his bandages. The Kanji for Mercy become noticeable and Gaara stopped instantly. The world seemed to be quite as the two genin started steaming each other.

The bandages fell to the ground exposing both Kanji now on Naruto's wrist.

"I am number 9."

The Konoha side stiffened as they heard Naruto speak. The Hokage's eyes widened as well not expecting this either. The older population knew what it meant and we're getting on edge. Gaara's sand found its way back into its gourd. The Suna population now widened their eyes as the read head undone his gourd and let it fall to the ground.

"I am number 1."

Now both sides were now talking about ending the match right away. The Kazekage and Hokage looked ready to jump at any moment and all genin were certainly confused. But they didn't dare speak.

Naruto channeled chakra into his wrists as his new signature weapons poofed into his hands as the all whole stadium's breath hitched. Mainly the Konoha side were shocked bit Sakura and the Hokage were not fairing well. The blonde tilted his head and looked at his left hand weapon. _"Good. I have all 20 shots."_

He twirled his right hand weapon in his hand as he looked at the red head across from him. Naruto knew he trained hard, harder than he ever has in his life. And it was for this moment. This one moment. The Doll informed him training would be hard if he had no way to train himself. _"I'm assuming all other ones went to the gravestones as well."_

Naruto tensed as Gaara raised his hand and rested it on his forehead. The Kanji for 'Love' started to glow slightly. The Suna shinobi were tense. Never seeing their village weapon so calm before. He channeled his own sand chakra and a familiar poof was heard. Naruto as did the stadium widened their eyes. Naruto's eyes never left the very….intimidating weapon. A large wooden cross between a greatsword and a scythe. It looked very old and some parts looked slightly rusted. It was the same size of the redhead and the blade looked newly sharpened.

Naruto and Gaara stood just a few feet apart, staring each other down with near emotionless looks in their eyes. Everyone had mixed reactions about this match, some with glee, and others with dread. For those who personally knew the two of them, they were rather nervous at what was to happen. There seemed to be an air of mystery surrounding them.

Whatever was going on with the two of them, it wasn't good. 

"Are you ready to bleed, Uzumaki?" asked Gaara with glee, curved sword-like weapon in hand.

"That depends. Are you ready to beg for mercy?" asked Naruto, pointing his blade at Gaara. 

"I will have your blood!" shouted Gaara as he charged at Naruto. 

Naruto sidestepped to the left just as Gaara swung his sword horizontally at him. Naruto quickly responded with a few thrusts and a single slash. Luckily, Gaara was able to dodge all of Naruto's attacks. Gaara then swung his sword diagonally at Naruto and would've caused major damage if Naruto hadn't rolled out of the way in time.  
"Dodging won't lead you to victory today, Uzumaki!" yelled Gaara, maniacally.  
Naruto just about had enough of his bantering.

"Hm. Dodge this," 

Naruto brought his blade back in a reverse grip and there was a brief glow to it before he lunged forward and slashed diagonally at Gaara. Gaara wasn't able to dodge in time and he was nailed by the hit. It sent him tumbling to the ground in pain. Gaara regained his bearings and looked at his body in shock. There was a large, bleeding, diagonal slash across his chest. He finally felt what it was like to bleed? Gaara's expression soon evolved into pure anger 

"My blood…HOW DARE YOU!" 

Gaara then surprised everyone, even Naruto at what he did next. He brought his sword up to his shoulder and soon, it uncurled into a large, jagged-edged great scythe. The crowd was in shock and awe. With a weapon like that, wielded by someone like Gaara, things were about to get ugly. Most of the Rookie 12 were beginning to get very concerned about Naruto. Naruto hadn't been acting right for the last 2 months. He didn't seem to have gotten any stronger since the exams begun and they were worried that he might get killed in this match. 

"Gaara looks like he's about to go ballistic! I don't know if Naruto will come out unscathed!" yelled Lee. 

The rookies looked on, some with worry, others with uncertainty. _  
_

' _Please be alright, Naruto…I'm not so sure why I'm so worried_. _But please be okay."_ Ino thought as she her fists tightened in her hands 

Down in the arena, Naruto still hadn't moved from where he was standing. Everyone was wondering what he was doing, just standing there with Gaara looking at him like a wild animal. Suddenly, Naruto began quietly chuckling. After a few more seconds, his laughter died down to a more sinister chuckle, an almost ominous sign for what's to come. 

"A hunter must hunt. Prepare yourself for the worst," said Naruto as he split his weapon into two separate blades in each hand. He held each blade opposite of each other before charging forward. 

"YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!" yelled Gaara as he too rushed forward. 

Right as the two hunters met, Naruto unleashed a barrage of quick slashes and thrusts. Gaara quickly sidestepped out of the way and swung his scythe horizontally at Naruto, who then ducked and thrusted his blades forward. Gaara jumped back just in the nick of time as Naruto brought up his blades vertically, which would've bisected him if he was hit. Naruto jumped back as well, creating some room between the two hunters. 

"For a weapon of that size, you sure are quick," 

"You're not bad with those blades of yours either. But don't think you'll get that lucky again," responded Gaara. 

"Hm. I don't need luck to tear apart my enemies," said Naruto. Gaara then smiled wickedly. 

"I couldn't have said so better myself," 

The two hunters readied their weapons once more before charging at each other, just like the old hunters did when they hunted beasts.

Naruto lunged forward and dodged Gaara's scythe before spinning around and slashing forward. Gaara moved swiftly and evaded most of the slashes before having to block the last one. They pushed against each other, trying to out-power one another before they noticed feathers falling and the crowd starting to fall asleep. Suddenly, a large explosion engulfed the Kage box, sending all the konoha shinobi in the area into high alert. Naruto pushed gaara away before jumping back and looking on into the stadium. Countless Sand and Sound shinobi began to fill the arena. Any remaining Konoha shinobi who hadn't fallen unconscious were now fighting off the invading forces. 

' _Jiji.'_

He was about to go off and help the Third, but Gaara blocked the way. 

"Your fight is with me, Uzumaki!" yelled Gaara. Naruto gritted his teeth. He looked one last time at the now destroyed Kage box before locking eyes with Gaara once more. 

" _Dam i wasn't expecting this. Well, it's time to join the hunt,'_ Naruto thought. 

Both hunters readied their weapons once more and charged at each other. 

The invasion has begun, and the battle of Hunters will Begin.

Naruto noticed his fellow rookies fighting off sand and sound shinobi as he rolled avoiding a slash from the red head. Naruto flipped his blade and connected the one in his other hand and it slashed back together. His family Blunderbuss coming back to his hand from his Kanji. He brought it to his hip as he smirked.

No words were needed as he pulled the trigger making Gaara now roll avoiding the spread and shots from the gun. The loud bangs echoed through the arena and caught the attention of many other shinobi. Some watched in awe as some in fear. The Konoha shinobi were more shocked than anything.

Naruto shot again and Gaara rolled once again this time to the blonde's side and he spun quickly making a sweeping motion making his scythe spin widely. Naruto jumped up and his feet landed atop the base itself. With speeds that put most jounin to shame, Naruto swung his Blunderbuss around him quickly and rested the barrel a gaunt Gaara's head. Time seemed to freeze for the two hunters as their breath both hitched slightly. Gaara's upper body was supporting the scythe as he felt the gun against his his forehead. His eyes traveled back to the blonde ahead of him "Why are you hesitating."

Naruto gulped slightly as his finger rested against the trigger. He wasn't expecting this and he didn't know if he could actually take his life. Gaara sneered and haunted gained a dark look

"Why are you hesitating!"

Naruto hesitated for another second. It was all Gaara needed. The redhead smiled wickedly as he pulled his scythe underneath the blonde making Naruto fall back. Gaara folded his scythe back and he launched at Naruto.

 _ **BANG!**_

Gaara's eyes widened as he fell onto one knee and his hands fell down to his sides. Gaara's eyes went wide as he felt his body freeze. Naruto looked at Gaara's immobilized state and quickly launched at him. Naruto quickly sealed his blades into his Kanji and he reached his hand inside the wound he made in the redhead in the beginning. He lifted Gaara up ignoring the screams of agony coming from the redheads mouth and twisted his fist roughly and somewhat punched Gaara back making his hand fly out of the redheaded Hunter making him hit the ground with a thud. Most people looked out on fear as Naruto's hand was now full on red and his black shirt became darker as blood soaked the front.

" _My first visceral attack..."_

Naruto made his way over to the downed form of the redhead and looked into his eyes "Gomen Gaara." Naruto reached around his neck and popped open the capsule. He poured the red liquid over the medium sized whole that now resided on the redhead. The wound started to close and stopped bleeding almost instantly. Gaara looked at the blonde with confusion on his eyes "Why, Why did you heal me?"

Naruto stood back up as he held his weapons tight "I didn't want to kill you, but I need to help Jiji before it's too late."

He turned to leave until he felt the large scythe graze against his foot. He turned his head seeing Gaara with his weapon held in a reverse grip

"Why do you fight for them? Even after all the pain we experienced from being jinchuuriki, being Hunters. Being village weapons. Why?"

A small smile found its way to Naruto's face "I fight for the people I hold close to my heart. Without them I am nothing. That why I must save Jiji."

Naruto soon left the redhead alone in the middle of the arena in a puddle of his own blood. Gaara looked around him seeing the bodies of several sand, sound, and leaf ninja falling to the ground lifeless. He held his weapon in his right hand and looked up at the open sky.

" _Precious people?"_

He looked back over and the blonde way no where to he seen. Gaara used the chakra he had and sealed his weapon back into the Kanji on his forehead. He felt his eyes grow heavy and they suddenly closed. _"Could I make some precious people to?_

Naruto ran past the enemy and friendly ninja alike as he made his way up to the Kage box

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped his head to his right seeing the forms of Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

"What sensei Jiji needs me!"

"Naruto the Kazekage used a barrier seal and blocked anyone from entry. I don't know where you got these new weapons but we need all the help we can get with the rest of the sand and sound ninjas."

Naruto scowled and glared at his sensei, his eyes taking a dark look as his eyes grew colder "I'm not going to let the first person to show me kindness die on me.'

He turned around and was once again stopped with a hand on his shoulder courtesy of Kakashi "Listen Naruto you need to stop, you being a genin you can't do anything against a Kage level-"

Kakashi was silenced when he felt something against his chest, he looked down to see the new weapon of his student again his jounin vest. Kurenai and Asuma quickly jumped into action and surrounded the blonde genin. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his student his sharingan eyes spinning widely "You dare threaten a superior? You know this is an act of treason and could get into severe trouble."

Naruto matched the glare and his finger rested against the trigger "I'll do anything to help Jiji. If anything happens to me so what, it's not like I have anything waiting for me on this village anyway."

That caused Kakashi and the other jounin to flinch slightly as Naruto quickly left his sensei's grasp. He gave them one last glare before jumping away on a busty of speed.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his retreating genins back and Asuma put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Not the time or the place."

Kakashi nodded and soon left again to defend their home village.

Naruto finally made it to the top of the Kage box and like Kakashi said, there was a big purple barrier blocking several anbu from entry. He saw his Jiji fighting against the familiar snake like man he met in the forest of death.

"Jiji!"

Several anbu snapped their heads to the blonde and hid there looks of surprise behind the masks. Naruto quickly made his way to the barrier and touched it slightly. It burned slightly as he recoiled from the sudden heat

"The barrier is blocking us from helping Hokage-sama against Orochimaru."

Naruto ignored the anbu as he tried to think of a way inside

"Is there anyway we can get inside?"

The anbu shook his head sadly. "We have tried and found no way in."

Naruto sneered as he racked his brain for any ideas. He swung his blade against the barrier as it made a small indent in the purple barrier as it closed up almost instantly. His eyes flashed and he quickly swung his blade out and separating them to form two like earlier. Several anbu looked at him oddly as he took a few steps back.

"When an opening opens up go through without hesitation."

Without waiting for an answer he quickly swung both weapons from left to right quickly in every angle. One diagonally, another horizontally, and some spread apart that the made holes on the barrier itself. He figured that since these weapons were made from unknown type of metal and never seeing or feeling chakra before would make them immune to the energy. A decent sized hole opened in the barrier as several anbu rushed inside to aid their Hokage. Naruto finished his movements as he huffed loudly. He feel on his knees as he felt the energy leave his body. His body was on fire and his hands felt numb. He used his chakra and sealed his weapons in side their respective Kanji before falling face first onto the ground. He there's his head to his right seeing the leaf ninja coming to his jiji's rescue and managed a small smile.

" _Good, Jiji will be safe."_

 _"I have a lot explaining to do after this..."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Burning

When Naruto finally regained consciousness his body felt on fire. His wrists burned with so much intensity as his heartbeat increased dramatically. The sudden pain was enough for him to wake completely and take a look at his surroundings. It was a standard hospital room, small, but not too small to fit the average human. He cringed from the pain again as his hands subconsciously went to his wrists again. He heard hushed voices coming from the closed door. He ignored the voices as he looked out his window. He deducted he was on one of the highest floors of the hospital fat how far down he could see below. The village looked okay, some buildings were destroyed but an easy fix. He heard a soft click and his head snapped to the now open door.

His eyes grew wide with happiness as he saw the newcomer "Jiji!"

Naruto sprang out of bed and went to give his grandfather figure a hug. His body jolted in pain and the burning sensation increased tenfold as he fell down to the cleaned floor.

"Naruto!"

He looked up seeing the concerned eyes of the Sandaime Hokage and the narrowed eyes of his sensei. Naruto managed a weak smile "Jiji I'm so glad you're safe." he said with mirth as the old Hokage smiled and picked the blonde up from the floor and laid him on the bed

"It's good to see you up as well, you've been unconscious for about 3 days" Naruto widened his eyes as the Hokage continued "Nothing less you have performed exceptional in the exams and saving your village. I'm happy to say that I'm proud of you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's smiled threatened to break his face as he got the praise from the one person that cared for him most.

"Hokage-sama, with no due respect he went against direct order and threatened a Konoha shinobi-"

"And if he hadn't I would be 6 feet under by now."

The room grew colder and tension started to rise, Hiruzen looked at the white haired shinobi "Now is not the time Kakashi."

Kakashi gritted his teeth and clicked his tongue. He gave a slight bow to the Hokage and gave Naruto a wave "Thank you Hokage-sama, and get well soon Naruto."

He left the room quickly and the air grew warm again. Hiruzen locked eyes with the young blonde teen. Naruto rubbed his wrists as he felt the burning return. He started to sweat under the Hokage's gaze, it was piercing and felt like he was looking right through him.

"Naruto-kun, you know what I'm about to ask. What were those weapons you used during the portion of the Chunin exams."

Naruto looked down as he rubbed his wrists harder. He wanted to tell Jiji, but he knew he would not take it well. Something on his back head beckoned himself to withhold all information regarding Hunters, and the other side wanted to tell it to his grandfather, the Hokage.

He looked down, his headband was taken off so his blonde locks fell down onto his eyes. "Gomenasai Jiji, but somethings I want to keep secret."

Once again the air grew slightly cold as Naruto answered. He knew the Hokage would not like his answer, and like the time with team 7, he spoke without realizing it

"You've been keeping secrets from me my whole life, let me keep one."

Naruto widened his eyes not expecting himself to say something like that, he looked up to the surprised eyes of his Jiji. Naruto muttered an apology as the old man nodded hesitantly, and walked towards the door

"The doctor said once you wake up you can check out, I have to run there is a council meeting in 10 minutes. Naruto, Gomen for secrets, it was the easiest path to take."

Naruto looked away from his jiji's eyes "Not easy enough."

Hiruzen eyes softened somewhat and muttered a final goodbye to the blonde genin and muttered a praise for saving his life. He left the room with a soft click.

He sat in bed for a few more minutes before finally leaving the hospital, he used to hate these places. But now it seemed like a place of comfort and understanding. He walked down the flight of stairs ignoring the people passing by and he felt his shoulder connect with someone else's

"Gomen- Ino."

Ino lost her sudden glare and looked at the blonde surprised. She took the hand he offered to her and she took it with a moment's hesitation. She looked at the black wearing shinobi. Naruto never let go of her hand as he motioned for her to follow him

Ino blushed from the contact and she tried her best to glare "Where are you taking me baka?"

"Just follow me."

Ino huffed and complied to being pulled to the unknown destination. She finished visiting Shikamaru on the hospital when the blonde hero bumped into her. Naruto tried his best to ignore the pain in his wrists as he led her around. He saw the looks return full force but he paid it no mind, since his sudden change the glares affected him less and less each day. They finally made it to a run down area of the village, Ino gagged visibly

"Kami Naruto here? This place is for lowlifes and criminals!"

Naruto turned his head to the side slightly letting his blue eyes visible. The small amount of mirth he contained drained as he managed a small smile as he looked at the platinum blonde

"I live here Ino."

Ino's mouth fell agape as best raised to her face, this time in embarrassment and guilt. She avoided his eyes and ignored the small smile she received.

She didn't know when she got to a wooden door and she pouted when the warmth of his hand left hers.

Naruto inclined the door showing the small 3 room apartment. Ino's eyes widened as she examined the small rooms

"You live here? It's such a dump!"

She caught herself before she continued and she received the same look earlier '

"I have no parents remember? I did the best of what was given to me."

Ino's eyes softened as the guilt rose within her. Naruto motioned her to follow and they entered the second room. It was a small bedroom with said bed broken onto the floor. She didn't say anything as her eyes followed the mysterious blonde. Her eyes widened as he pulled the curtains back showing the Bloodroot flowed she sold to him previously on a glass face. The sun shines perfectly on them and they looked good as new.

"Wow, you took really good care of them."

Naruto nodded as he rested a petal on his open palm

"Hai, I brought you here to show you, last time you asked I assumed you didn't like the answer I have you."

She nodded at that, she watched the blonde Handel the flowers with such care that it still surprised her

" _It's been 2 months and he's been acting stranger and stranger. And that new power and weapons he had during the exams…"_

"Ino."

The sudden voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked at the holder of the voice. Naruto's face fell significantly and his one adoring eyes that rested on the beautiful flowers, we're now dead.

It scared her

"Ino, can I tell you something."

The platinum blonde nodded somewhat as she watched his tanned hand leave the flower.

"I just...I don't know. I feel like, I have to leave Konoha for a little while."

Ino snapped her head towards the blonde in surprise, her eyes widened in shock "W-what!?"

Naruto looked down slightly

"Hai, I'm not sure why I'm telling you this. I risked my life to save Jiji, I almost killed Gaara. I haven't seen Sakura or Sasuke in weeks, and Kakashi-sensei resents me at the moment."

He took a pause, as he rubbed his wrists once again

"I don't know, it's killing me slightly to know that at the moment there is nothing here for me. I love Jiji, love Iruka-sensei, and I love the Ichiraku family but."

"I need to find out who Uzumaki Naruto actually is."

He turned to do his body was facing her as he looked at her speechless expression. He took his hand into hers as she erupted in a blush but didn't protest against him.

His hand reached up and his free hand around her neck as a small locket became visible. His hands fell around it and Ino was surprised that she never pushed him away. They were so close together that she could feel his erratic breath on her neck. She never noticed how tall her now was, he now was a few inches above her standing at a slightly above average height for a 13 year old.

"What's this?"

Ino shuddered as his breath hit her neck. Her head tilted down as she saw her locket around her neck

"My mother always told me this was a family heirloom. A small gold pendant that has been passed down through my family since the start. Well that's what my father always told me."

Naruto tilted his head as he played with the small pendent, he felt something was off with this pendant. It was a solid gold with vine looking design on the front. It was pulling him in and he didn't know if he liked it yet.

"Is the reason why you're leaving, is part of it with the weapons you have now."

Naruto never looked up as he gave a small nod

Ino looked at his free hand around her locket "Why do you have these weapons? Wouldn't it be easier of you get rid of them?"

Naruto chuckled slightly as he hand twitched slightly under her locket

"Nothing's that easy Ino."

His voice lacked his usual enthusiasm as she looked down as well. She didn't know why she was this close to Naruto, why she was letting him hold her, why she felt to bad that he said he was leaving.

She took her free hand and reached behind her back until she reached her neck. A soft click was heard and a gold chain fell down her neck as the locket rested it self in Naruto's palm. Ino rested her hand on his cheek as they locked eyes

"Take it with you, a little something to remember me by. My tou-san said it belonged to a Yamanaka named Amelia before the clan started out."

Naruto let it fall as he held it by the chain and let it dangle. He leaned in and his lips met hers. Ino was surprised at the sudden intimacy. She shut her eyes after a few moments as she leaned into the kiss. Ino felt his hand touch her neck as she moaned from his warmth and touch.

Naruto leaned back ending the kiss as Ino fell face first onto his chest. His hand pressing on a pressure point on her neck making her pass out. He gently laid her on his still broken bed. He looked at her as a guilt resided in him.

' _I shouldn't have fooled her like that."_

He felt his headband unwind around his forehead. Naruto didn't stop it as he fell besides the unconscious girl letting his hair fall into his eyes.

He looked at the gold pendent in his grasp and tightened it around his hands.

" _Amelia, why does that sound familiar."_

He turned around as he quickly left the building with his goals already in mind.

Leave Konoha, and find the other Hunters

Search for the palebloods

Find the Healing Church

But most importantly,

To achieve insight.

"Shrouded by night, but with steady stride. Colored by blood, but always clear of mind.  
Proud hunter of the church.  
Beasts are a curse, and a curse is a shackle. Only ye are the true blades of the church." -Old Hunter Yamamura

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…. _swish!_

The sound of heavy breathing welcomed the dark empty room as a body spang up in a sudden frantic nature. A hand reached up to slowly caress the pale skin underneath his fingers.

" _What in the world...That felt so real."_

His hand reached up and slowly rubbed the dark seal on his shoulder. The pain that usual coursed through it was nowhere to be seen. He felt small wet spots around the seal itself, as he retracted his arm there was small specs of blood now on his finger tips. There was no pain, and no worry. It was somewhat soothing to him to see the familiar red liquid.

His somewhat soothing state of mind vanished as soon as it came, a strong wind came by making the window closest to his bed fly open letting the cold winter air come in.

" _Wha-. But it's not even close to winter, the Chunin exams are always held in spring."_

" _Now that I mention it-"_

He looked around him, nothing in the room looked familiar to him. The clan symbol usually adorning the walls was nowhere to be seen. It was smaller and held only a bookshelf in the corner. His sheets were a plain white with one pillow on the bed itself.

He swung his leg over the small one person bed, as soon as his foot touched the cold wooden floor a strong shiver hit his spine. The feeling felt like a snowstorm compared to the warm bed. His other foot made contact to empty floor as the shivers returned full force. He ignored the shivers now erupting in his body. He took a few hesitant steps towards the now open window. His eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the new site. His hand reached up to the window seal, his hand grazed against a sharp piece of glass making his hand start to bleed. He ignored the sudden pain as his eyes tried to recognize what he was seeing.

Imbedded into the mountain, a large Victorian castle with long tall looking towers a few hundred feet from the castle itself. The building looked rundown, the paint was chipping away and what looked like rust stained parts of the building. He his looked down, the floor was a dull white, it was covered snow as it continued to fall from the grey skies. Some parts were stained red as these large skinny….monsters roamed around.

"The queen will see you now"

He snapped his head to the new voice as he hand reached for his kunai pouch, his hand slipped from his pouch as he stared at the newcomer. It's was a woman, in a long regal looking wedding dress with what looked like to he a blow pipe in her right hand. Her dress ran long, her feet were nowhere to be seen as she floated about 2 feet off the ground. Her face was pale, almost transparent. The girls make up ran down her face as if she never removed it. The women...ghost tilted her head to her side and raised her empty hand to the now open doorway.

"The queen will see you now."

Without a second thought, she moved out the door without waiting for a response. The boy scowled as he ran after the women. Once her reached the outside of the room his eyes widened again. It was a large room with a ceiling that went on for miles.

"Squeaky clean...got to be clean….clean. …cleaning...please stop...no no! I didn't mean it…"

His head watched a young looking boy in what looked like rags that were stapled together. He was ferociously scrubbing the same two spots whispering sweet nothing's to himself.

He informed the boy has he followed in step behind the floating women, his heart beating a mile a minute. The new experience certainly was…'new'.

They walked down a long spiral staircase as he was met with several more boys scrubbing the tile. He watched the girl grab ahold of a large level and pull it backwards, he was amazed when a large bookshelf looking structure started to retract into the wall behind it. It made loud and annoying sounds as the gears on the side looked unused in years. Once the structure was fully done moving, the woman motioned him to climb the ladder that was at the front. The girl vanished, and the boy put his hand to the freezing ladder, his hand almost having recoiled from the freezing metal.

He tried his best to ignore the cold, but he felt his teeth start to clack and his limbs felt numb. Once he frankly rashes the top his quickly ushered his hand into his pockets.

"It seems you have gotten your….blood on the ladder. Please restrain from leaving your blood in the castle."

He scoffed at the women, having forgotten cutting his hand in the first place the bleeding was the last thing on his mind. He noticed the women continue walking up the place as another ladder laid in his way.

"Fuck."

He rolled his eyes as he races up the ladder using his chakra to stick to the metal. _"Why I didn't think of that before I don't know."_

The girl once again appeared next to him and motioned him to follow. He looked around, he somewhat wondered how high actually was, he feet felt numb as he touched the castles ceiling. He looked down slightly and his head snapped away instantly

" _To high…"_

He stepped foot onto another rooftop as he walked across the building and up a small flight of stairs. Once he got up there he was met with a large open rooftop with two railings on either side of him. The women from earlier was waiting ahead of him in front you of a large gate. The gate rumbled slight as the hinges snapped and it flew open it a wild Manor. The women rested right hand behind her back, as she brought up her right and led it to the open pathway.

"The queen will see you now."

He stared dumbfounded, he took a few hesitant steps until he was finally at walking speeds. Once he stepped past the gate he realized that it was showing more heavily over here then the rest of the area. He shivered again as his feet slushed through the thick snow. He had to squint his eyes as the snowstorm started to pick up the further he went.

A sudden force knocked him onto the freezing floor as he shut his eyes as the snow engulfed him

"Fuck! Dam-"

The snow entered his mouth as he shut his eyes tight, not even a second later did he find himself standing right up, in front of a large open door. He turned around and his eyes widened. There was a huge throne, and an even larger….man occupied it. He was wielding a large scythe and dead empty eyes. He twitched his hand as his long fingers tries to grip them selves over the handle

" **Goooo."**

The deep voice sent shivers down to his very core. The large crown that rested atop of his head glistened slightly as the man was thrown into the room rather roughly. He turned around to glare but the door was already closed shut

He scowled as he looked around the new room. It was quite beautiful, it was rather regal looking. A long red carpet was at his feet and going to the long staircase.

"I'm so fucking over these damn stairs."

Once he climbed to the top he was met with….a women?

He stepped forward as he eyes the women with a critical eye. She was sitting someone lazily, but she radiated power he's never seen before.

"Hmmmmm"

"So you are the young Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sitting women, he was about to speak until she cut him off

"Kneel before speaking to me."

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms as best as he could due to them feeling numb. The look on her face was off putting and she had an aura of respect. She spoke once again, and Sasuke complied. The women gave a nod as she leaned back in her throne "Thy name is Annalise, Queen of the vilebloods. And you are in Chainhurst Castle"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leapt feel forward from the cold "What is Chainhurst? What's a vileblood?"

Annalise chuckled somewhat she never moved from her chair as she reached behind her and pulled out 2 boxes. At the genin. Sasuke, still feeling numb barely managed to catch them as they almost slipped tight from his hands

"Chainhurst is where we vile blood's inhabited. We lived here for decades as I ruled over them. It wasn't until the church, the executioners came and slaughtered us all. I am the only remaining member."

Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but her story his him hard. A person that shared a very similar past, and then being the only one left from there people. He felt a connection between them, it was weird to think about. He noticed Annalise each out and grabbed the nape of his neck where his Cursed seal now laid. Red liquid poured from her hands as Sasuke arched his back up. The sweet sensation coming back as it made his body feel all warm. A small moan escaped his mouth as he felt the blood drag down.

"There, now your new gifts have been put away l, and now resided in that pesky mark. The evil was erased and the pain should be no more."

Sasuke panted as he gave a quick nod of gratitude. He noticed her lazy yet regal way of sitting as he was still kneeling. Annalise extended her arm and sent a look at the genin "Will you join the oath? To swear path to the vilebloods."

Sasuke remained silent, something inside him wanted to jump out and say of course. But the more rational side was conflicted on the right course of action. He was curious, no denying that. He looked at her, and muttered one simple word

"Yes"

"Very well. Drink deep of Our blood. Feel the spreading corruption burn. Now, thou'rt too a Vileblood. We two, the very last on this earth. We await thy return. For the honor of Cainhurst."(1)

 _ **(Scene break)**_

The Uchiha district was dark, there was no sign of life and looked barren. Sasuke slowly got out of bed and walked to throw bathroom. Once he got there he pulled his shirt down exposing the Cursed seal. Or what it was now. It was now a black circle with the same tree marks on it but the Kanji for 'Chi' how rested in the middle.

" _So it wasn't a dream."_

Without a second thought he went to his room and packed a small bag. The sudden urge to leave Konoha was stronger than it has ever been.

"I have to leave Konoha."

Unbeknownst to him, Naruto had a very similar thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That text was copied straight from the game of Bloodborne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" **Ooh! Majestic! A hunter is a hunter, even in a dream. But, alas, not too fast! The nightmare swirls and churns unending!"**

 **-Micolash**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiruzen gave a happy smile as he looked at the shocked genin and ecstatic sensei's. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke have all been promoted to the status of Chunin and we're now being congratulated by their respective teammates. Neji got a hug from lee _and_ Gai as well a pat on the back from Tenten. Shikamaru also got a pat on the back, courtesy of Choji and a happy pat on the head from Asuma. Sasuke bristled from the hug he received from Sakura and an eye smiling Kakashi. Hiruzen lost his smile as he looked at the happy shinobi "Do any of you know where Naruto and Ino are? I was hoping to promote Naruto as well."

Team 7 scowled at that and Asuma shrugged "I'm not sure we went to the Yamanaka compound an-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA! NARUTO HAS LEFT KONOHA!"

All eyes snapped to the now open door as Ino Yamanaka sprinted through. Her hair was in tangles and her eyes a little puffy. The rest of the genin widened their eyes, and Sasuke felt his mouth fall agape.

Hiruzen stopped up quickly without hesitation and looked at Ino in his now dubbed 'Hokage mode'.

"What do you mean by this Ino-san"

Ino looked around widely and yelled "I was there! He brought me to his house to show me his flowers he bought weeks ago. He told me he wanted to leave but I don't think he was going to do it! He kissed me and I know that baka left this damn village!"

Hiruzen scowled as he looked at the shocked faces of the genin and sensei. He Cursed and pointed at Kakashi "Summon your dog's and take a small squad and go and look for him." he now looked over at Asuma "I want you to take Ino here home and rally up team 8."

"Neji and Shikamaru, go with Kakashi and get a squad of Chunin to accompany you. I want Naruto found and brought back!"

"Everyone dismissed!"

Everyone nodded before leaving his office. Hiruzen got up and walked towards the windows behind him and stared off into the skies above.

' _Naruto, what's going on with you?'_

 _ **( Scene Break )**_

Naruto was closing in on the Valley of the End. _'Almost there.'_ He thought.

As he was making his way there, he spotted a group of shinobi not too far ahead of him. He stopped on a nearby branch and listened in on their conversation.

"How long do we have to wait here?"

"Orochimaru-sama said that were supposed to arrive there soon, stop complaining and shut up."

Naruto didn't recognize their voices.

' _No need to draw unwanted attention. I'll just leave.'_ He maneuvered around the surrounding treeline and slipped past them before continuing his journey to the Valley. The Valley was the main checkpoint for him. From there you can leave in any direction and it leads to a new country if you go far enough. He jumped down off his tree branch to see the giant statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. A memorial of sorts for the strong shinobi as they had their final fight in this very area. A sudden dark sensation fell over him as he tensed his back up. A small dark looking portal opened up and his eyes went wide. He felt his body get pulled to the portal as he tried to move his body on an attempt to struggle out of the supernatural grasp that held him. His struggling did nothing however as he was suddenly started to rise in the air as the purplish aura grasped him tighter. Naruto felt the air leave his lungs as he felt his bones contract as he gasped loudly. A loud snap erupted in the area as a red liquid busted from the aura as Naruto felt himself growing more nauseous as he felt his eyes close, only darkness greeted him.

 _ **( Scene break )**_

Later that same day, Sasuke finished packing up his bag and now, he was ready to set off and find Castle Cainhurst. He looked out the window of his home. 

He turns around to head through the door when he notices a letter sitting on his bed. He looks at it for a second and notices that it had a slight glow to it as well as a small, red gem in the center of it. Curiosity coursing through him, he walks over to it and picks it up. 

' _I don't remember this being here.'_ He thought.

He opens the letter and tries to read its contents _"Cainhrurst summons?! How the hell-"_

He couldn't decipher much of the text as he looked over it when he began to get a little woozy. He dropped the letter and began to hold his head when a near silent voice began speaking in his head… 

' _ **Tis a bloodstained summons, inviting honored guests to the forsaken Castle Cainhurst. Do not hesitate. The stagecoach leaves from Hemwick Crossing.'**_

Sasuke gasped for air as he suddenly felt normal again. 'Wha-What was that?' he thought to himself.  
He picks up the letter again before he slowly walks out the door and heads off to the main gates. He was slightly confused on why Naruto left, but with his leaving. He could go with the new squad and slip away easily. Hopefully anyway. 

(A few minutes later) 

Sasuke was walking down the dirt path leading to the main gates of Konoha.  
'Hemwick Crossing? I've never heard of a place like that. Where could it be?' he thought. 

As he contemplated the location of this "Hemwick Crossing", he didn't notice the movement behind him before it was too late. 

"S-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?"  
Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. He turns his head and sees Sakura standing there.  
"Sasuke, what are you doing? Why are you all packed up?" she asked, worried. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving with the the squad to find the dope.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?! Why you going through this gate?!" she asks, frantically, with a small amount of suspicion.

"I'm leaving from here so I can flank the dope on whether he's going."

Sakura looked at the small backpack Sasuke had and her eyes went wide as tears formed immediately.

"Y-you're leaving the village…"

Sasuke scowled, he forgot he was holding his backpack. He decided to come clean. No point in hiding it from a weak genin.

This village has held me back for the longest time. If I stay here, I will never be able to fulfill my mission. Now that I'm leaving, NOTHING will stop me from achieving that goal. Not the Leaf…Not the Hokage…and certainly not Team 7," explained Sasuke coldly. 

He turns around and starts to walk away again

"Sasuke-kun, wait! Don't leave!"  
Sasuke stops momentarily. 

"And why shouldn't I? This place has done nothing for me to help me achieve my goal. Give me one good reason, Sakura, One. Reason" said Sasuke. 

"But-I…" 

"Hm. That's what I thought," said Sasuke as he resumes walking. 

"Wait! If you leave, I-I'll scream!" yelled Sakura. 

Sasuke stops again. He turns around to face Sakura again and begins to walk up to , he wraps his arms around her, momentarily shocking her. "S-Sasuke-kun…" 

"Thank you for caring, Sakura," said Sasuke with a small smile.

Sakura was about to hug him back when she suddenly gasped loudly. She looks down and stares in shock at the katana-like blade piercing her stomach.  
Blood began to slowly seep from her mouth as Sasuke began to slowly twist the blade clockwise, cutting up her insides and forcing Sakura to fall to her knees in agony.  
Tears begin to flow out of Sakura's eyes as she stared back at Sasuke, a look of pain and betrayal evident in her eyes. 

"S-Sasuke-kun, w-why?" she struggled to asked. 

A small but haunting smile appeared on Sasuke's face. 

"For thy honor of Cainhurst." 

With that, he forcefully pulled out the Chikage from Sakura's stomach and sheathed it before it disappeared into the mark on his shoulder. He knew that she would die of her wound if left here in the dark, so he gave her a bit of mercy. Another weapon appeared in his left hand, this time, it was a small firearm with a small flintlock mechanism above the stock and a barrel with a very intricate design. 

The Evelyn 

Sasuke aimed the pistol upwards and fired off a bullet loud enough to alert anyone nearby. After firing off the shot, Sasuke took one last look at Sakura.  
"For your sake, that gunshot should've been loud enough to alert someone…Hehe , well…if they make it in time that is," he said with a deadly smile as he aimed the Evelyn at Sakura. "I'm sorry for this Sakura." he looked at the pained eyes of the downed girl and rested his finger on the trigger-

"Finally found this dam Uchiha!"

Sasuke stopped momentarily, as he looked over his shoulder to see 4 different looking shinobi. All were wearing matching shirts and a purple sash around their waist. There was a dark purple headed man with a second head attached to his neck as he looked on annoyed. There was a very large fat man with unusual orange hair as he stood with his arms crossed. Another male with a total of 4 arms as he looked on with a crazed expression. And the only Normal looking one was the only female of the group, she wore a normal cap on her head holding her red hair back, and rested a flute on her forearm. The man with 2 heads stepped forward

"Uchiha Sasuke correct? We are here to escort you to Orochimaru-sama, he has offered for you to triangle under him and become one of the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations. Do you accept-ahh!"

The purples headed man flew back as his head propelled back as another loud bang echoed through the streets. "Sakon no-"

Another bang occurred as the two headed man laid dead on the floor, both his heads now bleeding profusely. The sound 4 (now 3) widened there eyes and snapped their heads to the Uchiha survivor. Sasuke gave a crazed smile and within seconds his Chikage was in his hand. Sasuke activated his doujutsu and took of to the large man. There were in sick a state of shock as seeing one of their own getting killed so quickly they didn't hear the scream of agony from the orange haired man until it was too late. The scream was loud enough to alert many in the area as the remaining sound 4 watched in horror as the blade sliced through their teammates belly and blood leaked onto the floor, as he tumbled over lifeless. His two tomoe sharingan looked over at the remaining 2 and snorted.

"Pathetic."

He sensed the upcoming shinobi coming his way and scowled, he ignored the already dead people and ran through the remaining 2 without sparing them a glance as they cowered in fear from him. His face was impassive as he sealed his weapons into their respective seals. He jumped into the forest and with all his energy, pumped all his chakra into his legs and sprinted off to wherever to get away from the upcoming shinobi. Hopefully the downed girl and the now dead sound shinobi stopped them for enough time for him to get away.

" _I get it now. Why Naruto has started to act all strange. His new weapons, his attitude change."_

He didn't know how long he was running for. But he felt a small burning sensation appeared on his right palm. It was searing, he winced as he fell off a tree branch and hit the ground with a thud. The pain subsided and seemingly vanished as fast as it came. He breathed in to calm himself and looked at his palm. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the new addition to his body.

What rested on his palm was an eye looking drawing with a white pupil and iris. It was small and right below it was the number 1.

" _ **The Insight represents the depth of inhuman knowledge."**_

Sasuke snapped his head up "Hello?" he said aloud. After nothing happened Sasuke snorted _"Insight. Why does that sound so familiar?"_

He shook his head getting rid of his thoughts and picked himself off the ground and continued on his way.

 _ **( Scene Break )**_

The queen of Chainhurst sat on her throne with a hand keeping her face up. Her eyes were closed yet a small smirked formed on her red lips. "It seems I have have chos right" she opened her eyes and looked at the long staircase leading down to the snow stricken castle. "Maybe he will awaken an executioner as well. Already achieving insight so fast. Nothing short of outstanding" She chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes again

"Only time could tell now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
